


The Dream in a Grave

by NeroAnne



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Chris is instantly protective, Chris's friends are jerks sometimes, Exoticdancer!Tom, Lots of Cursing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Tom is very abused, humantrafficking, kidnapped!Tom, lots of fucked up stuff, seventeenyearold!Tom, thirtyyearold!Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroAnne/pseuds/NeroAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not safe for you to put a mark on me," the soft and trembling voice pierced a hole into Chris's heart. "He doesn't like it when his merchandise is damaged."</p><p>It's Chris's thirtieth birthday and his friends have dragged him to a gay club as a gag. Once there, his friends pay for an exotic dancer to give him a private lap dance and Chris is immediately against it until he sees the gorgeous young male who would be performing the act. Unable to forget the hauntingly beautiful but sad green eyes, Chris returns to the club and is dragged into the violent and dangerous world of human trafficking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy on the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is my first fic, be gentle. I’ve written fics for other fandoms but I’m completely new to this. 
> 
> Also, the Tom Hiddleston in this fic will have the “Loki” look, or hybrid!Tom so you can search the tag on tumblr. As in, his hair will be dyed black and styled like in the first "Thor" movie and he’ll have green eyes. A good image of what that will look like will be linked if I figure out how to do it. 
> 
> Chris Hemsworth will look a lot like he did in "Red Dawn", but his hair will be a bit longer, enough so that it touches down to his ears at least. Again, if I ever figure out how to link pics, I shall do so. (I’m very new to all this, apologies.)
> 
> This was honestly originally going to be a Thorki fic but I am SO positive that I’d screw up their mannerisms so, Hiddlesworth it is.

It had all become second nature to him now. The waking up early, the daily ritual of stepping into the bathroom and readying himself up to be waxed, to scrubbing his skin with sweet-smelling soaps and lathering his hair in fancy and expensive shampoo and conditioners.

 

He could barely remember a time where his life wasn’t the same circle, every single day. What he did remember, was the feeling of freedom that he no longer had. He could remember waking up early on Saturday’s to watch cartoons with his sisters. He fondly recalled the times when his mother would indulge him by making chocolate chip pancakes with the entire bag of chocolate chips.

 

Sometimes, when he had a few moments to himself, he could remember the feeling of love. The warmth he felt whenever his mother stroked his, then blonde, curls, and the pride he felt whenever his father would pat his shoulder and congratulate him on doing so well in school.

 

The utter joy he felt whenever he played with his baby sister or when his older sister read books to him. He tried not to reflect on these feelings because he knew that if he did, it would show on his face and then he was more than likely going to get a good beating.

 

Tom inhaled through his nose calmly as the beautician ripped off another waxing strip. She was nearly done, actually. It would only be a matter of time before he would be allowed to soak in the tub to get rid of the sting of having his hair pulled out.

 

It didn’t hurt as much anymore, Tom noticed, as she quickly finished off his lower body. He thanked her with a small nod and watched her leave the bathroom before he sank into the warm water full of rose petals and sweet oil. He dragged his hands down his now smooth body, sighing softly in pleasure at his own touch.

 

He was quite thankful that his body hair grew as thinly as his facial hair did. He was very fair, and he could actually go a few days without having to do this mundane task, but it wasn’t his decision. He hadn’t been in charge of his own body in a very long time.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Tom jumped a bit, his action causing some water to spill over the side of the tub. He shook his head timidly and looked away from the dark eyes watching him from the door. “I’m sorry, you frightened me. I’ll be ready in about five minutes; I just need to rise off.”

 

“Take your time,” the man stared at him silently before he sighed and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “There will be a birthday tonight. I suspect it’s just some locals being punks but don’t let your guard down. I don’t want Morgan to hurt you.”

 

Tom nodded, grabbing onto the soap he always used, a vanilla scented one, and began to wash his body. He wasn’t concerned about the male watching him. He knew that the man desired him but he also knew that if he were to ever act on his desires that he’d be killed without a second thought.

 

Tom jumped when he felt a hand gently close over his own and he exhaled a shaky breathe as his hand was guided down his neck, where the soap would lather over his collar and chest. “L-Logan,” Tom whispered, turning to face the man kneeling besides the tub. “Y-you can’t do this. You need to leave before Morgan finds out.” He watched the man’s dark brown eyes close for a few seconds before they opened, pained.

 

“I know,” the man, Logan, said softly. He sighed and stood, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Be ready soon. I’ll be waiting outside your door.” And with that, Logan turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the bathroom.

 

Tom sniffed, staring at his legs surrounded by the sudsy water. Blinking away tears, he stood and pulled the stopper at the tub. He didn’t bother watching the water drain as he usually did and instead, he stepped out of the tub and padded towards the shower.

 

He had to get ready.

 

He had to force himself not to feel.

 

xXxXxXxX

 

“Come on, guys! This isn’t funny anymore!” Chris struggled against the ropes that he was knotted up in. He grit his teeth when the laughter from the front and passenger seats were all that answered him and he jerked off of his seat roughly, resulting in him falling over onto one of his friend’s lap face-down. “Ugh!”

 

“Whoa, Hems!” A male with spiky black hair and hazel colored eyes grinned at the bound blonde and then pushed him up, “Save that queer shit for where we’re taking you.”

 

“Fuck off, Andy,” Chris muttered, shoving his shoulder into the laughing man’s chest. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! Where you are assholes taking me?” he couldn’t see due to the blind-fold tied around his head but he felt as if they’d been driving for hours.

 

“Oh, relax, you’ll _love_ this place.” The voice sounded as if it came from right in front of him, so Chris assumed that James was the one driving while Austin was in the passenger seat. “You’ll thank us for setting this up for you.”

 

“Why am I tied up,” Chris frowned, “and fucking blind-folded then?” His morning had started off simply enough. He’d tugged on a pair of running shorts and a thin white tank top before going out for his usual jog. He’d just made it back home, sweaty and panting, when he’d noticed a box on his door step.

 

In hindsight, he should have known that the guys were up to something when he opened the box and found nothing but a note telling him to be ready for tonight along with a packet of condoms.

 

He’d brushed it off as a joke and continued throughout his day. He rode his motorcycle to work and then back home, inhaling the smell of motor oil and gasoline left on his jumpsuit. He liked being a mechanic. It wasn’t the best job in the world, but he liked the feeling of being able to do something useful with his hands.

 

He’d taken a shower, gotten dressed in a simple black shirt and comfortable jeans and made himself spaghetti with turkey meatballs and was just enjoying the horror movie that had just started when his door was nearly kicked open by the guys. The twin brothers with curly brown hair, James and Austin, quickly dog-piled him and attempted to drag him towards the car but Chris was bigger than the both of them combined, so Andy and Chris’s best friend Matthew, had to jump in as well.

 

All of them laughed hard as they tried to keep Chris from breaking their hold on him, even though the large blonde was laughing himself. He thought it was just an old birthday prank, after all. He soon found himself blind-folded by Matthew and then tied up with thick rope.

 

That was when he became a bit concerned. And now, that he’d been bound and blind for what felt like a _really_ long time, he was getting a bit anxious. What was also concerning him was what had happened to Matthew, whose laugh was absent from the group of jerks that had basically abducted him.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a damn surprise if you could see what it was before you were meant to, now would it?” Austin replied. There was a sound of a phone ringing and Chris could hear Matthew’s voice from the other end once Austin had answered. “Did you book it? Awesome! We’re right behind you, man. Give or take a few minutes.”

 

“He actually managed to get one this late notice?” There was something in Andy’s voice, a certain glee that made Chris’s spine tingle. This was not good. Whatever it was, it was most definitely not good.

 

The drive only lasted about ten more minutes before the vehicle suddenly lurched to a stop. Chris had to brace his heels on the ground to avoid being sent flying forewords. He grumbled as the three men got out of the car and then he allowed himself to be pulled out. He sighed in relief, stretching his legs out slightly before walking to where the guys were leading him.

 

Chris knew he had stepped into a club when he first walked in through the door. The climate had changed. It was pretty cold during this time of year, and even the inside of the car had been a bit chilly, but as soon as he took a step inside of the club, the air was warm, almost humid.

 

He could hear music playing, and people laughing. He inhaled through his nose and was surprised at the smell. It was somehow both sweet and sort of bitter, as if someone sprayed an obscene amount of perfume into an old, dusty house.

 

He could feel someone’s hands on him, untying the rope holding him down. As soon as it was stripped away from his body, he brought his hands up to his face, tearing off the blind fold and staring out into the sea of gyrating bodies.

 

“Oh, you guys can go straight to hell.”

 

His so-called friends had brought him to a gay club. He glanced around, seeing several dancers, all men, in cages or up on stage. He turned red as he noticed that some of them men were even dancing with just a small thong hiding their junk from view. He seethed, turning to glare at the three cackling men besides him.

 

“Happy Birthday!” all three cried out in unison, hands up in the air before they fell into peals of laughter. Chris had half a mind to kick all of their asses but before he could, he was approached by a man who almost rivaled him in height.

 

“I’m guessing you’re our special guest for this evening?” The man had a very raspy voice. It was what a woman would describe as a “sexy husk”. He wasn't bad looking either. Not as muscular as Chris, but he definitely had some muscle tone. He was built sort of like a bodyguard.

 

“Uh,” before Chris could respond, Matthew came up beside him. Chris glared at his best friend and merely received a wink and a pat on the back.

 

“Yeah, this is our birthday boy. Old fucker is finally 30.” Matthew smiled at the man, who didn’t return the gesture. “Um, I booked him for the 8:30. Is there anything he needs to do before he goes in there?”

 

The man frowned at them all, his arms crossing over his dark coat. “Just follow the rules. You’re not allowed to kiss his lips, mark him or hurt him. If he feels threatened, _I’ll_ know and it won’t end nicely for your birthday boy.” He gave Chris a disdained glance and Chris narrowed his eyes at the man, not intimidated in the least.

 

“Now, now, Logan, that’s no way to treat our guest.”

 

Chris watched Logan’s face contort into a schooled expression. The man’s eyes had gone darker and his lips had tightened into a thin line. Chris watched another man walk up to him. By the expensive clothes and jewelry he wore, Chris guessed that his guy was either the owner of the club or a very wealthy patron.

 

He was a very attractive man. His hair was a chocolate brown, and long enough to tie back into a long ponytail but he left it loose, not a strand out of place. His eyes were an icy gray color that just seemed to scream unfriendly. He was grinning ear-to-ear, but it was not a good look on him. It was fake, forced and completely unnatural almost.

 

“Hello, gentlemen,” the man addressed Chris and his friends, “You must be Chris.” He stared into deeply Chris’s bright blue eyes. “My name is Morgan Decour. I am the proprietor of this club. I hope you will enjoy your night.” Morgan smirked, his hand coming up to shake Chris’s.

 

Chris awkwardly took the man’s hand and shook it once, keeping his grip hard. He didn’t like how cold the man’s hand felt in comparison to the warm building. “Thank you,” he said shortly, inclining his head.

 

“You have our very best tonight. He is often requested time and time again, a very good dancer and an even better sight.” Morgan turned his attention to Logan when the man shifted. His smile waned a bit but then he simply patted Logan’s arm. “Show Chris to the room, Logan, and do not be rude.” There was a biting edge to his tone and Logan nodded slowly, his back turning on the man.

 

Chris frowned as he was shoved up by Matthew. He turned to look at his friends, who were waving playfully and smiling suspiciously. Chris shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after Logan, not looking forewords to whatever was coming.

 

He looked around as he followed, taking note that they bypassed several males decorated in body paint dancing in steel cages. Chris raised a brow as they came across a set of stairs leading to a second floor. The walls were painted in bright light but as they walked higher, the lights were replaced by a dark fog.

 

“You don’t seem too excited.”

 

Chris looked up at Logan, who had made it to the top of the stairs. He was leaning against a door, his eyes hard as he stared at Chris. It was clear that Logan was not a fan of his.

 

“This is all a misunderstanding. My friends, they set me up. I’m not interested in these things.” Chris watched as Logan stared at him silently for a few moments before he moved away from the door, gesturing for Chris to enter it.

 

“Have fun,” was all the man said before he turned to walk back downstairs. Chris watched him vanish into the fog and then faced the door. Sighing, he turned the doorknob and walked in.

 

The room was decorated in a dark green light. There was a single chair in the otherwise empty room, and the chair was facing a small stage with a pole and a catwalk that ended in a curtained wall. He couldn’t see what was behind the curtain, but as he was looking up at it, he spotted a surveillance camera at one of the corners of the wall.

 

He walked towards the chair, sitting down on it slowly. Glancing down, he noticed the chair had a red button. Not knowing what else to do, he pushed the button and jumped when the curtains peeled back to expose a young man with his pale back facing Chris.

 

He inhaled sharply when the male turned, his movements smooth and almost liquid-like. His eyes widened as they trailed down the male’s marble-like chest. ‘ _He’s young_ ,’ Chris realized with a start, his fists clenching.

 

The male was undoubtedly beautiful. He had longish black hair that was wet and slicked back just a little bit. Several sections of his hair framed his insanely sharp cheek-bones. His face was very aristocratic. So lovely. His mouth was full and painted in a dark color but Chris couldn’t tell what it was with the green lighting surrounding him.

 

Letting his gaze drift lower, Chris could see that the man, the _boy_ , was wearing a spiked collar around his neck. His prominent collarbones were covered in some sort of glitter, and his chest and torso were completely naked. He had a slender build, with sharp hip-bones visible along with a tapered indent of his hips from above the leather pants he wore. His hands and arms were covered in velvet arm sleeves but aside from those and the extremely tight pants, he was bare.

 

Looking up at his face again, Chris was stunned to see that the young male had an almost lifeless look on his face. It only lasted for a moment, before the boy smiled serenely at him, his eyes beginning to sparkle.

 

Chris swallowed thickly and eased back into his seat as the male stepped up to the pole. Oh, god. This could not be happening. For reasons he couldn’t quite understand, Chris couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

xXxXxXxX

 

 

“You look absolutely edible, Thomas.”

 

Tom’s lips quirked. He didn’t appreciate the comment coming from the man, but he didn’t want to cause trouble. The last time he’d forgotten to smile, he’d been punished a good one. It took him a week to be able to walk again. He wrapped his arms around his boss’s waist, resting his forehead against his chest.

 

Every part of him was screaming at him to run. His body was coiled tight like a snake, fear keeping him rooted to the spot. He felt the man’s cold hands slide down his spine and he fought hard not to shiver. Instead, he tightened his hold, and exhaled softly. “Thank you, sir,” he said softly, his lips touching the material of the man’s shirt just slightly.

 

“Make me proud tonight, beautiful.” There was a veiled threat behind the sentence and Tom merely nodded his head, forcing himself not to react in fear. He released the man and turned, facing the curtains.

 

“Sir, they’ve arrived.” One of the bodyguards came up to Morgan, but much to Tom’s displeasure, it wasn’t Logan. Tom brought his fingers up to trace his collar and he sighed softly as Morgan pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

 

“Be ready. As soon as those curtains open, you are to start. I’ll be watching.” Morgan turned on his heel and followed his worker out of the room.

 

Tom sniffed, trying to stop his eyes from watering. No matter how many times he’d done this, the shame and fear would always overcome him. He had loved to dance once. Back when he was in the academy. Now that is was one of the only things keeping him alive, he was beginning to despise it.

 

Assuming he had a few moments before the customer tonight would enter the room, Tom ran his routine through his head. From what he’d been told, he was expected to do his act, give the man a lap-dance and then that’d be it.

 

Tom fiddled with the arm sleeves, making sure they were symmetrical. He straightened when he heard the door from the other side of the curtains open and then close. Closing his eyes and calming his breathing, Tom turned his back to the curtains just before they opened.

 

Turning, he stared over at the man sitting on the chair and had to swallow down a gasp. The man was handsome. Easily the most handsome man that Tom had ever seen. He was extremely well-built, even more so than Logan. Tom couldn’t tell the man’s height, but judging by the length of his legs, he was probably very tall. His muscled arms were resting at his sides, the simple shirt he wore doing nothing to hide the hardness of his body.

 

His eyes were so pretty. A shade of blue so intense that Tom had to look away from them almost immediately. Blonde hair, not too short but not as long as his own black hair, was adorably messed but somehow an attractive look on him. Swallowing, Tom could feel his heart constrict painfully.

 

Such an attractive man…a man that would simply enjoy his night and then return to his usual life. Tom could feel himself envy this attractive man. How nice it must be to still be able to live freely and find potential love. He smiled as the man looked back to his face and he walked towards the dancing pole.

 

Tom grabbed onto it, knowing that the camera now had a clear view of him and the man seated in the room. He walked slowly around the pole, before hooking one of his calves over the steel and swinging himself quickly as his music started up.

 

His routine wasn’t a very long one. The money was being put towards the lap-dance, not the performance. The performance was just to tease the man into aching for the lap-dance and once that was over, he would have enjoyed it so much that he would want to return to the club.

 

Tom did a few fancy spins on the pole, climbing up the steel length and then letting his leg muscles work to hold him up as he slid down in a rapid pace. A few more impressive spins and twists and then he was on his knees in front of the pole. His body had broken out in a light sheen of sweat and he slowly pulled one of his arm sleeves off. He bundled it and tossed it lightly to the man, who caught it, his intense blue eyes never straying from his own.

 

Tom crawled slowly down the length of the stage until he was at the edge. He turned on his back, staring at the man from his upside-down position. Pushing his hips up, Tom let his legs slide over his head so that he flipped neatly off the stage. Turning once more, he got back down onto his hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way towards the blonde.

 

As soon as he was close enough, Tom grabbed the man’s knees and pushed them open slowly and gently, staring up at him the whole while. He brought one of his knees up, and then the other, pushing himself up from the ground and up the length of the man’s body. He moved his hips in a rhythm with the music playing in the background, his head tossing back as he moved faster.

 

He turned and sat down on the man’s lap, hearing his sharp intake of air. Tom leaned against the man so that his back was pressed tight to the blonde’s chest and then he began to grind his body down onto the man’s lap. He grabbed those big hands and manipulated them into touching his body, moving them up and down his chest and torso, whimpering as he rubbed his ass against the man’s hardening cock.

 

Tom gasped as those hands suddenly took charge and panted as he was palmed and grabbed at intensely. He stood slowly, feeling those wonderful hands slide down to his leather pants. Slowly, Tom arched his back as those fingers slid to the font of his pants, where the button was. Quick fingers made work of the button and zipper and then Tom bent over without bending his legs, allowing the man to work the tight pants down his hamstrings and legs.

 

He stood up straight, letting the material pool around his legs. He let the man admire his panty-clad ass for a minute before moving forewords a little, needing the space for his next trick. Turning the face the man, Tom licked his lips, puckering them with half-lidded eyes before he maneuvered himself into a handstand. In a great show of core strength and flexibility, he craned his back until his legs were wrapped around the blonde’s waist and then he hoisted himself up, pushing off the ground with his hands.

 

He felt the man’s hand on his lower back, gently helping him up. Even though he didn’t have to, it made Tom feel a bit of warmth knowing that the man was probably trying to spare him some pain. Locking his arms around the man’s neck, Tom leant close to his ear.

 

“Happy Birthday, Chris,” he whispered, his lips barely brushing against Chris’s ear. He leaned his head away and continued with his dance, his body moving quickly and harshly against Chris’s body. He gasped when those big hands grabbed hard onto his hips and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning and Chris pushed his own hips up to meet his movement.

 

Tom felt dizzy. He’d done this countless times but never before had he felt such enthusiasm from a customer before. It felt right. It felt good. Realizing that he was actually enjoying himself, Tom let his hands drift towards Chris’s hair and he grabbed it gently, his mouth parting in soft mewls as Chris pushed up against him.

 

Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up and Tom let out a surprised yelp. He tightened his hold on Chris with his legs and arms and then groaned as he was slammed into the wall. He felt Chris’s hands gripping roughly onto his ass as he rutted against him and Tom cried out in pleasure, feeling those well-muscled arms tighten around his sides.

 

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open as he felt Chris’s mouth press against his. The feeling of pleasure died away, leaving him with a feeling of complete dread. Chris had broken the rules. Almost immediately, the music and green light disappeared and the stark white of the walls blinded them both.

 

xXxXxXxX

 

A voice, rough and angry, rang throughout the room.

 

“Remove yourself from the dancer, please. Your time is over; a guard will be there shortly to collect you.”

 

The dancer quickly pushed against Chris’s strong shoulders and moved to grab his pants. He pulled them on as fast as he could, and Chris could see how nervous the male suddenly was. He turned to look at Chris and Chris was surprised to note that the boy’s eyes were the same shade of green as the light that had shrouded the room before. “Y-you should wait outside.”

 

Chris frowned, shaking his head, “I don’t understand. My time couldn’t possibly be done…” suddenly, his eyes narrowed, “This is because I kissed you?” He saw the flicker of fear in those beautiful eyes.

 

The male nodded, rubbing the goosebumps that had broken out over his arms. “Please,” he begged softly, “wait outside for Logan to come get you.” Before he could turn back towards the stage, Chris reached out to grab his thin wrist.

 

“Wait, I want to see you again,” Chris said firmly.

 

“I-I’m sorry, you can’t request me again once you’ve broken the rules.”

 

“No, not here, I want to see you again. Anywhere, it doesn’t have to be here. I could take you out, we could go to a movie-” Chris trailed off as he noticed the sudden look of pain in the dancer’s gorgeous eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris,” was all he whispered, pulling his wrist out of Chris’s grasp. “I can’t see you again.”

 

“At least tell me your name,” Chris pleaded, watching as the beauty rushed towards the curtains. He watched, hopeful as the male turned to look at him one last time. The sadness and fear in his eyes made Chris’s heart skip a beat.

 

“…Thomas. Tom,” the boy whispered, eyes glancing towards the camera. “My name is Thomas Hiddleston.” Quickly, Tom vanished behind the curtains.

 

Chris turned his attention to the door when it opened and he glared at the fuming male that made his way towards him. “Do _not_ touch me,” he warned, his voice harsh. Logan stopped short, but his eyes were still dark and angry.

 

Chris made his way out the door, eyes narrowing when it was slammed behind him. He walked down the stairs, making his way to his friends, who were all sitting at a table and drinking.

 

Andy noticed him first. “Hey! How was it? Not bad for a gag gift, huh?” he chuckled but then almost swallowed his tongue when Chris lifted him up from the collar.

 

“Get me home. Now.” Chris growled at his friend before dropping him. He turned his back on the rest of the guys, stalking out of the club quickly. He ignored their calls of his name and instead made his way straight to the car.

 

A strange feeling was in his gut. He didn’t like the way the lovely male, Tom, had paled as soon as the voice flooded the room and he really didn’t like the fear he saw in those eyes.

 

Chris stared up at the club, looking for a name.

 

 _Decoura_ was spelled out in fancy cursive.

 

Making up his mind to return, Chris glared at his friends as they chuckled in his direction. The idiots probably thought that he’d spent the whole time being freaked out by a man giving him a lap dance. Oddly enough, Chris felt more anger at the thought.

 

He had…he’d enjoyed it. Immensely so.

 

Chris had to see Tom again. And he would.


	2. Uneasy on the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's friends nag him about that night and we get a small glimpse into the life that Tom lives with his master.

A few days after Chris’s birthday and the events that happened in the club, Chris was at the workshop, working on a truck that was quickly beginning to piss him off because he had Matthew and the rest of the guys trying to coax him into forgiving them and therefore distracting him from actually getting any work done.

He stared at the engine, grease on his forehead and lips pursed tight in annoyance. As much as he tried to concentrate on the problem, he could only think about him. Tom Hiddleston. Chris couldn’t stop thinking about him or his beautiful green eyes so full of fear and sadness. 

“Come on, Hemmy. Are you seriously still mad at us?” Austin jumped up on Chris’s motorcycle, just to get some sort of rise out of the man. You never hop onto another man’s motorcycle without permission.

It had the desired effect. Chris’s head lifted at the sound of his bike moving just slightly and he narrowed his eyes, rearing his hand back and tossing his wrench at Austin, who gasped in alarm and jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by the heavy object.

“Shit, man!” Austin watched the wrench bounce off the floor with a loud clang and then raised his eyes to Chris, holding his hands up in a non-threatening manner. “Relax, relax. I just wanted you to snap out of it.”

“Snap out of what?” Chris muttered, shoving his head back under the hood of the car he was working on. He held out his hand to Matthew as the man returned his wrench. Finally locating the problem, he set about to fixing it, biting the inside of his cheek as he forced his thoughts not to wander back to the dancer. 

James chuckled at his twin’s irritated scowl, “You had it coming to you, dipshit.” He watched as Chris slammed down the hood on the truck. “You’ve got something on your face, man.”

Chris pulled a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his forehead, exhaling loudly. “It’s hot as fuck.” He pulled down the zipper on his jumpsuit and pulled his arms out of the sleeves, letting them hang down his waist. His grey tank top was soaked with sweat and he sighed in relief as he felt the cool air hit his exposed skin.

“So, are you going to tell us about how it went or are we going to have to keep bugging you at your work place?” Andy followed after Chris as the blonde made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

“You know damn well that Greg doesn’t care if Chris has company,” Matthew said, patting his best friend’s back. “Chris is his best damn worker. He even said we were welcome to be here any time we wanted to be.”

“Which is aggravating as hell, so I might as well tell you what you want to know,” Chris finished washing his hands thoroughly with the lukewarm water and soap and then dried his hands on Andy’s shirt, ignoring the indignant squawk from the other male. “Meet me back at my house with beer and pizza and I’ll tell you everything.”

When he made it home, the first thing Chris did was hop into the shower. He tilted his head as the warm water slid down his chest and back. He shoved his wet hair back with one hand and then leaned back onto the cool tile, his mind wandering. 

Why had Tom looked so afraid of what had happened? Yeah, the rules had been broken…but that hadn’t been Tom’s fault. The bodyguard, Logan, also didn’t seem too pleased with what had happened, but why did he care so much?

It was all so odd. Chris began to shampoo his hair, watching the water and suds swirl around the drain. Before Tom, Chris hadn’t ever really felt such a strong attraction to another male…or anyone else.

He’d dated several women, but hadn’t been in a serious commitment in over three years. His last girlfriend didn’t much like the life he lived. She had tried to change him but it didn’t turn out well. 

Lathering up his body with soap, Chris stopped as his hand swept down to his lower abdominals. He could feel his pulse quicken and he let loose a long sigh as his fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. 

Just remembering the dance, the way the much smaller man had felt against his body, the mere thought of those long legs and beautiful body was enough to make him ache. He stroked himself a few times, the thought of Tom painfully clear on his mind. 

“You still not done, man!?” 

Chris bit his lip to keep himself from snarling and pounded his fist lightly against his shower wall. “Fuck off, Andy. I’m just about finished.”

“Yeah, well, don’t whip your dick out. We want to hear the story!”

Chris rolled his eyes and continued his shower, his mind trying to come up with a plausible way of explaining the feeling he was having to his friends. It wasn’t the sudden lust for Tom that worrying him. 

It was the concern and weird feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right. 

xXxXxXxXxXx

He removed the collar from around his neck, his eyes tearing as the collar brushed away from the healing skin. “Is it any better?” Tom whispered, seeing the tight frown on Logan’s face. He reached a hand up to his neck, tracing the marks with trembling fingers. “T-they should be healing. They usually go away after a few days.” 

“They are less noticeable,” Logan shook his head, “but I’m sure they still hurt like hell.” He grabbed Tom’s hand and leaned in close, rubbing his nose against the marks and then gently lapping at them with the flat of his tongue. 

Tom shivered and closed his eyes tightly, his fingers coming up to grip his handler’s shoulders. “You should go. He’ll be here any minute.” A tiny cry escaped his lips when he felt the older man’s mouth gently close over the hollow of his throat.

“This is that blonde prick’s fault,” Logan rumbled, hands rubbing up and down Tom’s back. “If he had listened to me then Morgan wouldn’t have hurt you.” He pulled away from Tom when the younger man stiffened. “Tom?”

Tom swallowed a bit and shook his head. “He didn’t know something like this would happen, Logan. He can’t be blamed for it.” He turned towards the mirror, running his fingers through the fading red ring that circled his neck. 

Morgan’s punishments were always severe, no matter the action that caused them. This time, he’d taken a thin rope and tied it around Tom’s neck and practically dragged him around wherever he went. The friction from the thin little ripe was enough to rip into his skin, but once that action had been done, Morgan had traced the red line roughly with a scrap of sand paper, the course material burning Tom’s already abused throat. 

His door was opened suddenly, causing Tom to jump slightly. He stared at Morgan’s reflection through the mirror and he slowly let his hand fall away from his throat, lowering his eyes down to his lap. 

Morgan narrowed his eyes, jerking his chin at Logan and then towards the door. A clear sign to get out of the room. He smirked in amusement as Logan sent him a glare but obediently walked towards the door. 

Tom glanced up when the door closed and he timidly stared anywhere but towards his master. He felt fingers grasp his chin and then he was staring into cold gray eyes as Morgan knelt down to his level. Trembling, Tom waited for his master to speak. 

“The camera’s audio cuts off towards the end where you and the blonde man were talking,” Morgan grabbed Tom’s jaw, slowly squeezing. “What did you say?”

‘Thank God.’ Tom thought, mind scrabbling for a quick lie. “I…I didn’t…” Tom whimpered when those cruel fingers tightened against his jaw, making his lips pucker, “He…he asked if he could request me again. I told him that it was impossible seeing as he broke the rules.”

Morgan grinned, pleased. He released Tom’s jaw and stood up to his full height. He stroked the raven black locks gently, his voice coming out in a purr, “That’s my good boy. You do so well sometimes, Thomas, it’s such a shame whenever you slip up.”

“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to let it go that far,” Tom said softly, tilting his head to kiss Morgan’s wrist. He bowed his head when Morgan patted his cheek in a gentle caress. 

“I know, my dear. You’re just so lovely…some men just can’t handle themselves when it comes to seeing something so beautiful.” Morgan lamented, eyes tracing over the young man’s face. “Come, you are working for me tonight.” 

Tom followed behind his master, lowering his head as he walked past Logan. He didn’t see it, but he was sure that the handler was glaring holes into their employer’s back before he fell into step behind them. Exhaling slowly, Tom smiled up at Morgan when the man turned to stare back at him, fluttering his lashes innocently. 

Morgan’s lips quirked in response but once he looked away, Tom’s smile quickly vanished, his demeanor tired and afraid. He hated being alone in a room with Morgan. It always led to unpleasant activities. 

“Logan.” Morgan waited for the man to come to his side. “Bring the car around, would you? And make sure the windows are rolled up.” He held his arm out for Tom and the raven-haired male quickly latched on to the offered limb. He ran his fingers through the silky hair, frowning when Logan paused. “What is the matter with you? Go get the car.”

Logan glanced at Tom, but the younger male gave him a subtle shake of the head. Straightening, Logan nodded towards Morgan. “Yes, sir.” He said through clenched teeth, and then slipped out of the entrance to the club, boots padding heavily into the ground. 

“He is very fond of you, isn’t he?” Morgan mused, his hand curling into a fist in Tom’s hair. Pulling harshly on the locks, the man stared down into pained green eyes. “Has he touched you without my knowledge?”

“No, Master,” Tom whimpered, arching on the tips of his toes as Morgan pulled his head back harder, “H-he has helped me with some rough customers but he keeps his distance.” Swallowing hard, he lowered his eyes to the floor, “He knows that I belong only to you.”

Having heard the magic words, Morgan released his grip on Tom’s hair, lowering his head to press his mouth roughly against Tom’s soft lips. He moved his hand down to the fair dancer’s neck, holding him tight as he forced his tongue inside the pretty mouth. 

“Sir, forgive me for interrupting, but we have a problem.”

Morgan turned to one of his workers, eyebrows drawn together. “What kind of problem?” he asked, shoving Tom away from him. The raven haired man stumbled a bit, the boots he was wearing were high, and the push made him lose his balance for a second before he was able to catch himself. 

“One of our pick-ups today went badly wrong…and well,” the man was nervous, Tom could tell. He had scratch marks running down his cheeks and his forehead was wet with sweat. Tom looked towards the entrance of the club, where a black van had pulled up, the doors opening to reveal several men, one of them bleeding from a nasty wound, tied and bound but as afraid as they were, the seemed to have accepted their fate, and they were still. 

Tom jumped when Morgan began to scream obscenities at his workers. Morgan despised it when his merchandise was damaged. He watched as the wounded man was pulled out of the van, his groans of pain making Tom’s ears ring, and he looked away when the man was dropped roughly on the ground. 

“Have Ken take a look at him and have him patched up if he has to be. He’s not going to be a dancer but maybe we can make him a barker. Let’s go, Thomas,” Morgan grunted, walking towards Logan, who had finally driven the car towards their direction. Tom followed, keeping his eyes on Morgan’s back. Without warning, the man on the ground lunged and grabbed Tom’s leg, causing the ravenette to yelp and fall over.

“I hope you all go to hell, you evil fucks!” the man seethed, eyes wild and he reared his fist back to strike Tom. 

Before he could land the blow, the man was roughly pulled off of Tom and dragged away by Logan. Tom whimpered and crawled backwards, hiding behind Morgan’s legs. He shuddered, feeling his Master’s hand come down to stroke his hair. 

“On second thought,” Morgan’s teeth were clenched tight, “kill the little fucker.” He grabbed Tom’s collar, yanking him up with it and ignoring Tom’s hiss of pain. “Logan, dispose of his body after. The rest of you, get the boys into the toy box and start the process.”

Tom felt himself being pulled towards the direction of Morgan’s car. He climbed into the passenger side and brought a hand up to his throat when the door was closed once he was sitting down. He didn’t look out the tinted window and he closed his eyes tightly when he heard the gunshot just as Morgan stepped into the driver’s side of the vehicle. 

xXxXxXxXxXx

“I don’t know, man,” Austin set down his beer, bringing his hand up to rub his chin. “That club is pretty damn ritzy. Really good service, the guys didn’t look strung out, hell a lot of them were smiling and enjoying their time.

“But he wasn’t,” Chris murmured, taking a drink of his own beer. He leaned back against the couch, eyes on his ceiling. “I’m not saying that it’s a bad place…it’s just that the owner gave me a weird vibe and when Tom gave me his full name it was almost like he was trying to reach out to me…”

“Well, too bad you’ll never get to find out if he actually was because your dumb ass broke the rules.” Andy said over a mouth-full of pepperoni pizza. He snatched James’s beer, taking a swig from it to wash down the food. 

Matthew rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Chris’s shoulder, “Forget about it, man. We’ll go to other clubs next time.” He stood up, saying something about going to use the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Andy agreed, “clubs with girls so that you can go back to being straight like the rest of us.” He grunted in pain when Chris punched his shoulder. “Dude, owe!” he rubbed the spot on his arm that stung, “I think it bruised!”

“You’re such a shit, Andrew,” Chris accepted the slice of pizza that James offered him, his sixth, and began to eat. While he knew that Andy was joking, the words had left a sour feeling in his gut. 

Would he still have this strong of a feeling towards Tom if he had been a female? Chris doubted it. “I’m going to go back,” he announced, setting down his paper plate. 

“Dude, that place is miles away,” Austin shook his head. “Besides, you’ll be wasting your time. I spoke to the bartender while I was there,” he ignored his brother’s cat-calling, “and he said that once someone breaks a rule they are no longer allowed to go back.”

“I don’t care,” Chris said. “I need to see him again. Just to make sure he’s okay, to see if he’s happy and safe…”

“Want some company?” James asked, getting up from his spot on the bean bag across from the couch. He stretched, groaning in relief as his muscles popped. “We should get going, it’s passed midnight.”

“Yeah, I have to head down to the station tomorrow,” Matthew got up as well. 

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll go by myself.” Chris stood as the rest of the guys began to get up. He walked them to the door, bidding them farewell and then turned towards his living room. 

…They had left the damn living room messy for him to clean by himself. 

‘Assholes,’ Chris tossed the paper plates and empty beer cans into the trash before grabbing the remaining box of pizza and stuffing it into the fridge. He turned off the lights and then walked upstairs towards his bedroom. 

Pulling off his long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, he flopped down onto his bed in just a thin wife-beater and his boxers. How was he going to get passed breaking the rules at Decoura?

He knew that Tom would remember him, but did that mean that Logan and the owner of the club would also? 

Chris grunted, burying his face into his pillow. He needed to find a way inside that club. He would sleep on it, and think of something early tomorrow when he woke up. Turning onto his side, Chris stared at the empty space left on his bed with longing eyes. 

He could already picture that lean body besides him. Perfect, pale skin shimmering in the dark and black hair a beautiful contrast against the red fabric of his pillow case. Feeling his cock begin to harden, Chris turned slowly onto his back, staring down at the pitched tent in his boxers. 

Slowly, he brought his hand down to the waist-band and then slipped his hand inside, hissing out a breath as his hand wrapped around his engorged flesh. He stroked himself slowly, eyes closed tightly to the memory of Tom’s lips pressed against his. 

He could still feel those amazing legs wrapped around him and Chris wondered how the man would look if he had those legs bent up to his chest as he was fucked roughly against the bed. 

Grunting, Chris twisted his hand as he felt precum slip down his cock and he began to stroke a little faster. He wondered how Tom would sound when being taken. Would he be loud or quiet? Would his beautiful face contort in pleasure or in pain of being thrusted into repeatedly? 

Chris worked on moving his hand faster, his mind conjuring up the image of Tom begging for his cum with eyes wide in carnal pleasure, of his gorgeous mouth panting out his name. 

‘Chris…’

He came hard, shooting a thick load into his boxers. He panted roughly, his fingers loosening around his throbbing skin. He groaned as his muscles relaxed and he opened his eyes weakly, listening to the thundering of his heart. 

“Tom…”

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tom squeezed his eyes shut as soon as Morgan came; feeling the sticky fluid of the man’s release hit him in the face. He made sure to keep his lips parted and his tongue out, listening to the deep grunts from above him. 

“There’s my good boy,” Morgan rasped, reaching down to collect some of his cum from the porcelain cheek. He shoved his finger into Tom’s mouth, murmuring in approval as the boy quickly lapped up the messy digit. As soon as Tom was done, Morgan leaned back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Go take a bath, my sweet. You may read for a while when you have finished.”

“Thank you, sir,” Tom whispered, standing up slowly. He made his way towards the bathroom, stepping lightly on the tiled flooring. Flickering on the light, Tom glanced back towards the bed. Morgan had started to snore. 

Tom closed the door slowly, resting his forehead against the wood. He choked down a sob, feeling his hot tears trail down his sticky cheeks. He sniffled slightly, turning and moving over to the tub to fill it. 

He grabbed the scented oils and poured some into the hot water before he stepped in, flinching slightly as the steaming water burned his toes. He kneeled and then let himself sink into the scorching liquid, feeling his skin light up in pain. 

Tom always let the water run hot whenever Morgan molested him. It was the only way for him to get rid of the man’s touch and smell. A part of him was at least thankful that Morgan had never penetrated him. He remained a virgin, just as Morgan wanted him to be. 

For what reason, he had no idea. Morgan never explained to him the significance of remaining pure but Tom figured it had a sinister answer so it was best for him to not pry. Breathing through his nose, Tom let himself relax in the water, his body sinking until his back touched the bottom of the tub and his body was submerged in the hot water. He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, his vision blurred. 

When the water began to cool a bit, Tom began to bathe. He grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap and began to lather his body, starting with his face. He held back the urge to scrub his face raw, and then continued down to his neck being very careful with his injuries. 

As he cleaned up, Tom thought about Chris. How was the man? Had he enjoyed their time together? He had to…he’d broken the rules and so passionately, too. Tom felt his cheeks redden as he remembered the beautiful kiss he’d shared with the handsome male. The way his lips felt, and the feeling of that hard body holding him in place. 

Shaking his head, Tom tried to clear away the images in his head. It was unlikely that he’d ever see Chris again, and though he was upset by the thought, Tom knew that it was for the better. 

Chris didn’t need to be dragged into this hell. 

When he finished bathing, Tom settled back into the bed besides Morgan. He turned on a dim lamp on the table besides the mattress and picked up a heavy book that had been placed on the table for him to read. 

He couldn’t really concentrate on the sentences so he simply stared at a random page in the book, his mind still full of thoughts of Chris. 

Why was he so enamored with the man? He’d had so many customers during his time at Decoura and yet no one had ever captured his interest so much as the blonde birthday boy. Tom sighed, closing his eyes as he let the book fall lightly onto his chest. 

He had to stop. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he needed to rest. Morgan’s brother, a man Tom had only heard of but never met, was coming down to the club for the first time. 

Closing his eyes, he turned on his side, his back to his Master, and he sighed softly. Even though he was lying on a soft bed with silk sheets and warm pillows, he had never felt more lonely and cold.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had mid-terms, and I got sick for a good two weeks. I'm all better now and I will be posting a new chapter on Wednesdays. I apologize for any mistakes in grammar! 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit uneventful. Things will pick up in the next chapter! Thank you all for the LOVELY comments, I can't tell you how happy it made me to read them. Best wishes!


End file.
